


Mortal Kombat Lemons

by DatTarkatan



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Rape, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatTarkatan/pseuds/DatTarkatan
Summary: An assortment of hentai stories featuring characters from the Mortal Kombat franchise





	1. Nitara's Threesome

Nitara laid down in a cell in Outworld. Her home world Vaeternus was taken over by Shao Kahn and she was taken prisoner. The cell was cold, wet, and boring. The female vampire had very little to do. Since nobody was looking she thought she would take advantage of her privacy. She removed her lower armor and her panties, she slowly rubbed her clit and penetrated her tight vagina with two of her fingers. She wasn't a virgin, but she also didn't have sex very often.

She began to finger herself faster, but then she heard the sound of laughter and skipping come from the halls of the prison. It was Mileena, the daughter of Shao Kahn. Nitara tried to cover herself up but Mileena skipped to Nitara's cell and saw her moist vagina.

"What do we have here?" Mileena said giggling.

"None of your business tarkatan scum!" Nitara shouted.

"I know what you are doing and I want to help you." Mileena said, then called for Tanya to come to Nitara's cell.

Nitara looked confused but soon the dark skinned ambassador of Outworld arrived at cell with no clothes on and greeted Mileena with a slap on the ass. Nitara now knew what was going on as Mileena opened the cell door.  
Mileena removed her veil and kissed Nitara, she began to slip in some tongue and dominated Nitara's mouth. Tanya began to remove Nitara's breast plate and bra. She played with Nitara's large breast as she french kissed Mileena. Tanya squeezed them and pinched Nitara's nipples.

Mileena finished kissing and laid Nitara down on the cold ground and began nibbling on Nitara's already wet pussy. Mileena's sharp teeth hurt, but Nitara enjoyed the pain and moaned louder because of it. Tanya continued to play with Nitara's boobs but now sucked on the vampire's left nipple and pinched the right one.

Mileena continued to eat Nitara's delicious pussy, shoving her tongue in and out of her vagina and kissing her clit everywhere. She also began to finger her own pussy as she was getting wet. Nitara signaled for Tanya to get on top of her so she can eat her pussy to. Tanya agreed and shoved her delicate vagina in Nitara's face. Tanya moaned almost immediately as Nitara's tongue touched her vagina.

Nitara's and Tanya were both having there pussies eaten and Tanya's moans could be heard throughout the cells. Mileena stopped and decided it was time for more fun. She pulled out a ten inch strap on and gave it a lick. She put it on, clearly being the dominant one, and instructed Nitara to get on all fours. Nitara bent over and opened her ass wide for the plastic dick.

Mileena shoved the entire strap on into Nitara's ass and Tanya couldn't help but lick Nitara's ass as it was being penetrated. Mileena shoved it in and out, the dildo being lubricated by Tanya's saliva. Nitara moaned with pleasure then Mileena forced the entire dildo into Nitara's vagina. Nitara gave out a loud moan and Tanya started to finger herself watching Nitara get penetrated. Nitara moaned louder and louder as the dildo penetrated her and she was ready to burst. With a few more thrust Mileena caused Nitara to moan extremely loud and cum.

Mileena took the strap on off and Nitara panted still on all fours. "So, how was that?" Mileena asked.

Nitara didn't answer, instead she ripped off Mileena's head and snapped Tanya's neck. She finally escaped the cells of Outworld and began looking for the orb that would set her home realm Vaeternus free.


	2. Ashrah's Gangbang

Ashrah, the demon hunter, sneaked around Outworld looking for her next target that will finally purify her soul and have her ascend into an angelic plane of existence. Her next target was Baraka, the tarkatan general. The tarkatan race is half demon, so the extermination of their general would surely be enough to have her ascend. She quietly walked into the tarkatan base trying to be hidden but was immediately spotted because of her big hat.

One tarkatan grabbed her and dragged her into a huddle of other tarkatans. The Tarkatans grew there blades and began to carefully slice Ashrah's clothes off. They cut off her bras, panties, and even her big hat. Ashrah was too paralyzed by fear to move and the tarkatan's pulled out there thick long cocks. They were already semi-hard and they began to rub them. They continued to jerk off and they all blew there load on Ashrah's face and her hair.

"Now I'll never be pure." She said as the hot tarkatan cum dripped down her face. One tarkatan grabbed her head and forced her to deepthroat his huge cock. Two others made her grab their cocks and she began to jerk them off and massage their balls. Ashrah was continuously being forced to deepthroat as the other tarkatans watched. They also wanted to have fun with her.

Two tarkatans slapped her ass, then proceeded to insert their dicks in her tight virgin pussy. They thrust simultaneously, while another tarkatan shoved his dick in her ass. Others started to play with her jiggling breast by pinching and sucking her nipples. She now had a hard tarkatan cock in every hole and even though she would hate to admit it, she loved every moment of it. She began to willingly jerk off and suck the cock of the tarkatan gang. They would take turns penetrating her holes in different sex positions.

Eventually the tarkatans were ready for a big climactic ending to the gang bang. Three dicks were shoved in her pussy, three in her ass, and two in her mouth. She happily sucked the two cocks together and loved being penetrated by so many cocks at once. The tarkatans were getting ready and at the same time they each blew their huge load inside of Ashrah's delicate body.

She laid on the ground, cum dripping out of her ass and pussy, but though it was a lot she was able to swallow all the cum that was in her mouth.

"What do we do with her now." one tarkatan asked.

"Put her in the cell with the vampire bitch." another one answered.


	3. Sindel's Fun

"Sindel I really don't know how I feel about this." Shao Kahn said to his wife.

"You said you would do anything I want for our anniversary, and this is what I want!" Sindel said.

"That's very romantic but why the hell am I here!?" Shang Tsung said irritatedly.

"Because you serve us, now transform into Kintaro so we can get started!" Sindel commanded.

Shang Tsung did as he was told and transformed into the furry shokan. Sindel then grabbed Kintaro/Shang Tsung's cloth covering his private area and ripped it off. This exposed two long furry cocks.  
"What is going on here!?" Shang Tsung asked, confused.

"Shokans have two sets of genitalia, they are the perfect sex machines." Sindel responded "Now emperor Kahn...start sucking."

"Are you out of your mind!?" Shao Kahn shouted as Sindel.

Sindel grabbed Shao Kahn's balls and gave them a squeeze, this brought the emperor to his knees. She then grabbed his head and shoved one of Kintaro's furry cocks in his mouth.

Shao Kahn had no choice but to suck. Sindel forced him to deepthroat every furry inch. Sindel began to strip the emperor and remove her own clothes as well. She grabbed the other of Kintaro's cocks and began to circulate her tongue around the head of it and jack him off.

Shang Tsung/Kintaro felt awkward watching his emperor suck his cock, but he wasn't going to complain about a free blowjob. Sindel sucked more of the shaft of Kintaro's cock and she grabbed Shao Kahn's hand. She slowly moved the Kahn's hand to Kintaro's ball sack and made him rub and massage his balls.

This brought great pleasure to Kintaro and made him cum without hesitation. Kahn quickly stopped deepthroating and coughed up almost all of the semen, while Sindel swallowed every last warm sweet drop.

"That was awful!" Shao Kahn complained.

"That was only the beginning." Sindel said as she grabbed the emperor and put him on his hands and knees. She then signaled for Kintaro to penetrate Kahn's tight ass.

"Sorry emperor." Kintaro apologized as he slowly shoved the head of one of his cocks in Shao Kahn's ass.

Shao Kahn winced as Kintaro shoved in another cock, stretching out the emperor's asshole. He shoved them in as deep as he could and started to thrust.

"No! I'm not doing this anymore!" Shao Kahn exclaimed as he took Kintaro's cocks out of his ass. He grabbed Sindel by the neck and shoved his cock down her throat. "You are the bitch! Not me!"

Kintaro walked over to behind Sindel and shoved one cock in her ass and one in her old wet pussy. Kahn continued to face fuck Sindel, his massive penis rubbing against the sides of Sindel's throat. Kintaro thrust extremely fast and hard, Sindel's ass jiggled and clapped every time he would thrust.

Kahn grabbed Sindel's tits and began to squeeze and roughly play with them. The emperor and the shokan than began to do their final hard thrust and they both blew there load deep inside of Sindel.

"We never talk about what happened in here! You understand me!?" Shao Kahn stated.

"Of course." Shang Tsung said as he transformed back into his normal self.

Seconds after a tarkatan grunt walked in and said, "Sir, we have something to report. While delivering a prisoner to the cells we noticed that Nitara went missing and Tanya was killed...and are you naked?"

"Can't you see we have private business going on here!?" Shao Kahn shouted as he grabbed the tarkatan and threw him down a flight of stairs.

"Wait! No! Ahhhhh! My leg!" the tarkatan howled in pain as he fell down the stairs.


	4. Kitana's payment

Nitara ran through Outworld trying to escape the prison she was once in. She ended up in the living forest and heard screams of pain coming from the forest. There she saw Noob Saibot fighting princess Kitana. Noob was overpowering the princess, leaving her bloody. Then, as if out of nowhere Sub-Zero showed up and impaled his brother with a blade of ice. This caused Noob to retreat.

"Kitana, are you okay?" Sub zero asked.

"I'm better now." Kitana answered.

"Come on we have to get you healed." Sub Zero said as he carried Kitana to a nearby campsite where he bandaged her up.

"Thank you Kuai Liang, how can can I ever repay you?"

"Oh, you don't have to."

"But I insist." Kitana said as she began to remove her clothing and rub Sub Zero's bulge.

Sub Zero was shocked at first, but allowed the princess to continue. She removed Sub Zero's pants, his cock slowly becoming more erect and hard. She began to stroke it, slowly jacking him off. Sub Zero moaned in pleasure as Kitana began to rub her clitoris.  
Kitana began to stroke faster and massage Sub Zero's balls. Sub Zero moaned and squirted out a load of semen. He quickly froze the cum. He laid Kitana on her back and began to penetrate her vagina with the frozen cum(a cum sickle if you like). Kitana moaned as the frozen semen made contact with her sensitive area. The juices of her vagina started to slowly melt the frozen cum.

When it melted he shoved his actual cock in her pussy, using his melted cum as lubricant. Kitana moaned loudly and rubbed her body as Sub Zero penetrated her. He thrust hard, grunted as he was preparing to cum again. He pulled his cock out and ejaculated on Kitana's tits and face, and she also began to cum.

"Hey Trent!" one living tree said to another.

"What Barkley?" the other living tree said.

"Check it out. Those guys are having sex underneath me."


	5. Liu Kang's Attack

Nitara walked out the living forest and heard a sound of a rustling bush. It is Liu Kang.

"Don't attack. I want your help." Liu Kang said.

"Why do you want my help?" Nitara asked.

"I loved Kitana but Sub-Zero has stolen her from me. I want to make him pay."

"I suppose I can help you surprise attack him later, but you have to help me free Vaeternus from Outworld."

Liu Kang nods in agreement. The vampire and the monk wait outside the living forest for the ice ninja to come out.

"This is taking to long." Nitara complains, "I'll fly overhead and look for him."

She flies up and starts looking for Sub Zero. Seconds later a figure that resembles a lin kuei ninja walks out. Without hesitation Liu lunges after what he believes to be Sub Zero. The figure parry's the attack and freezes Liu's arms and legs. Now Liu has realized it wasn't Sub Zero, but it was Frost.

"Hmmm, Liu Kang. I guess I could have fun with you." She says examining the monk.

"What do you mean fun?" Liu Kang asked worriedly.

Frost removed her face mask and started to rub against Liu Kang's body. This caused the monk to blush. She licked his abs, then started to moved her tongue in a circular motion around one of his nipples. Liu's nipple started to harden as Frost's cold tongue made contact with it. She began to suck on Liu's nipple as his penis started to harden as well.

After sucking, Frost stripped herself and Liu Kang of all clothing. Liu's cock was smaller than most other guys but it would suffice. She began to kiss Liu and forcing her tongue in. Her icy tongue dominated Liu's mouth as she started to stroke the monk's cock.  
She started to suck Liu's dick, immediately deepthroating the whole thing. She also massaged Liu's balls and fingered his asshole. She moved her tongue up and down his shaft while it was in her throat. She continued to suck slowly increasing in speed as Liu let out a few moans. Soon Liu finally cummed inside Frost's throat, but she didn't swallow. She started tongue kissing Liu again and made him swallow his own cum.

Frost walked behind Liu and started to squeeze his butt-cheeks. She got on her knees again and started stretching out his ass. She quickly shoved her tongue in and out, the cold wet feeling turning on Liu Kang. She continued to east out Liu's ass and stretching his hole.

"It's time for more." Frost said as she unfroze Liu's arms and legs.

She pushed him to the ground, then forced Liu's cock in her slightly hairy and wet pussy. Frost started to ride Liu Kang. She would jump on his cock and let out loud moans of pleasure. Her breast jiggled and her ass clapped every time Liu's cock went in and out her pussy. After bouncing on Liu's cock multiple times, Frost was ready to climax. She shoved Liu's cock as far as she could inside her and they both cummed simultaneously.

Frost grabbed her armor and walked out of the living forest. Liu Kang stayed laying on the ground still in shock of what happened.


	6. Moloch's Room

Hsu-Hao awoke to what smelled like sulfur and burning flesh. He stood up and noticed lava pools and skeletons everywhere. He was in the netherrealm. The Special Forces agent Jax Briggs had beat him to death earlier that day.  
Hsu-Hao wandered the fiery pits of hell until he cam across a room that didn't look like it belonged. It resembled a steam room that would be find in a spa. Hsu-Hao's curiosity was peaked so he entered the room. Inside he saw the big blue oni, Moloch with a fully erect big blue cock. It had to be around twelve inches in length. With Moloch was the outworld ambassador, Tanya...who also had a big cock for some reason.

"We've been waiting for you Hao." Tanya said smiling at him.

"Why do you have a dick!?" Hsu-Hao asked as soon as Tanya stopped talking.

"Because in the netherrealm, Shinnok can give you anything you want as long as you serve in his army. I wanted a ten inch cock and Moloch wanted a steam room." Tanya answered.

"Anything I want? Let me join his army." Hsu-Hao said.

"First there are some things you have to do." Tanya said, signalling at Moloch, who was stroking his big cock  
Hsu-Hao nodded and got on his knees in front of Moloch. He gave the oni's rough cock a long lick starting all the way from the balls to the head. He then began to suck the head of Moloch's cock and circulate his tongue around the tip. Hsu Hao stroked Moloch's enormous cock as he sucked the head. It was clear this was not red dragon member's first time sucking dick.

Moloch grabbed Hsu-Hao's head and pushed him down so he would have to suck more. Hao began to choke but Moloch continued to push down until his entire cock was down his throat. Hsu-Hao submitted as Moloch began to face fuck him. With a few massive thrust of the oni's cock rubbing against Hao's throat he was ready to cum. Moloch cummed down hao's throat forcing him to swallow every last drop of his massive succulent load.

Hsu-Hao removed Moloch's cock from his mouth and began coughing, but this was not the end. Tanya ripped off all of Hao's clothes and put him on his hands and knees. Moloch approached his tiny ass and shoved about half of his cock inside it. Tanya went behind and shoved her futanari cock in his ass aswell. They both began to thrust hard and fast, shredding his ass. Tanya began to tongue kiss Moloch as Moloch played with firm breast. Hsu-Hao moaned in pain and slight pleasure as his ass was being ripped apart. The two large cocks inside him felt as if they would go right through his body and then Moloch and Tanya cummed simultaneously.

His asshole was dripping wet with sperm as Moloch removed his cock, but Tanya left her's inside him. Moloch went behind Tanya and shoved his cock in Tanya's big ass. Every time Moloch would thrust it caused Tanya to do the same. The extra force caused Hsu-Hao to moan louder and he began to stroke his cock. Tanya cummed first and led to a chain reaction causing Hsu-Hao to cum on the ground and then Moloch to cum inside Tanya.

"Okay, it seems you are ready to join Shinnok." Tanya said.

Hsu-Hao smiled then passed out on the ground.


	7. Johnny's Mission

"So why exactly are we the ones that have to deal with the Black Dragon?" asked Johnny Cage.

"Because I have reason to believe they are selling weapons to Outworld. That is why you must travel to Afghanistan with Kung Lao and investigate." said Raiden.

"But can't somebody else do it." complained Cage.

"But you and Kung Lao are perfectly suited for the job...plus I haven't heard from Kitana, Sub-Zero, and Liu Kang for a while." spoke Raiden.

"Come on Johnny, it is just a simple investigation." said his partner for the mission, Kung Lao.

Johnny sighed and then nodded his head in agreement. Raiden teleported them both to a mountain range in Afghanistan. It was cold but after about an hour of climbing and walking they came across a cavern. Inside was a hooded figure holding an automatic weapon. The figure was talking to a group of tarkata, trying to get them to purchase it.

"It seems Raiden was right." whispered Kung Lao.

"Well lets go kick some ass." said Cage as he ran into the cavern.

He let out a war-cry as he superman punched one of the tarkatans and shot the hooded figure with an energy blast. Cage took out the surrounding tarkata then walked toward the hooded figure and reveled its face. It was a feminine face with red hair. Little did Johnny Cage know it was the black dragon member Kira.

"I can't believe I was defeated, but at least it was by someone as handsome as you." Kira lied hoping Cage would let her go.

Cage blushed, "Yeah I know I'm hot but I still got to bring you in."

"Perhaps we can work something out." Kira said seductively as she pulled out Johnny's cock.

Johnny looked in surprise as Kira circled her tongue around his cock, then immediately deepthroated it. She continued to suck fast and squeezed his balls. Johnny's cum shot out and went right down Kira's throat.

"That was great but I may need a little more convincing." Johnny said as he forced Kira on her back and ripped off her clothes.

"Wait! I never wanted this!" Kira shouted, scared.

"But I want this." Said Johnny as he lifted up Kira's legs.

He forced his cock into Kira's tight asshole. Every thrust he did was harder than the last. Kira's breast began to jiggle more and more. She screamed out in pain but nobody could hear her. Secretly, she was really enjoying it. Cage continued to anally fuck her and began to pinch one of her nipples. Cage's other hand went down to Kira's pussy, where he began to finger her. Kira was ready to explode, she had never experienced anything like this before. After a few more thrust, Cage pulled his dick out and blew his load on Kira's tits. Kira moaned and ejaculated as well. Her cum squirting onto Johnny's hand.

"That was great and but definitely not as good as Sonya. So, I'll have to bring you in anyways."

Meanwhile

Kung Lao was in a different room from Johnny and Kira. He was pulled in by one of the Black Dragon members. In the room was the duo of Noob and Smoke. Kung Lao put up a good fight but was defeated. Noob/Smoke grabbed the monk and teleported him to an Outworld prison cell.


	8. Kung Lao's escape

Kung Lao awoke in a prison cell bloody and battered. He put up a good fight between Noob/Smoke, but he was overpowered. He wasn't sure why he was brought here. Or why the Lin Kuei, Black Dragon, and Outworld forces were working together. He had to get answers, but he couldn't do much fighting in his current state.

Hours later, a group of guards arrived at Kung Lao's cell. They were led by the edenian assassin, Jade.

"Jade!?" Kung Lao said confused "Why are you working with Outworld aren't you Kitana's friend?"

"I was, until she decided to spend more time with people like Kuai Liang and Lui Kang."Jade answered.

"So you are jealous. That is no reason to help wage war on Earthrealm. Send the guards away, lets talk about this." Kung Lao said

Jade sent the guards away then spoke "There is nothing to talk about Lao. I am with Outworld and there is nothing you can do to change that."

"Can you at least give me some information about what's going on. I'll make it worth your while."

"Here in Outworld there is a thing called The Great Dragon Egg. It has the essence of Outworld's former ruler Onaga. Shao Kahn wants it destroyed so he sent Shang Tsung to Earth to gain control of the Lin Kuei. Reprogramming the cyborgs was little work for the sorcerer. Now Outworld has 'expendable' ninjas that can freeze the egg and a secret unit in Earthrealm to help conquer it.

"What about The Black Dragon."

"Shang Tsung has been negotiating with Kano long before Kahn wanted the egg destroyed, but since they're already allies I'm sure The Black Dragon will help someway in this mission...Now, how exactly are you going to make this worth my while?"

"Unlock the cell and I'll show you."

Jade unlocked the cell and walked into the prison with Kung Lao. The monk removed his hat, then started to remove Jade's clothes. He laid her down on the hard bed and got on top of her. Lao began to suck on the left nipple of the edenian and pinch the right. Jade let out a few low moans as Lao playfully bit her nipples. Jade held Kung Lao's head as he began to motorboat her large breast.

Lao turned Jade around and squeezed her ass. He separated her cheeks and shoved his magic tongue in her anus. He quickly licked and kissed the inside of her ass, while fingering her already wet pussy. Jade moaned louder as Lao's tongue went deeper inside her.

The monk decided to turn Jade around again, and he finally began to eat out Jade's pussy. He rubbed and swirled his tongue around her outer vagina. He then penetrated her pussy with his tongue and began licking, kissing, and even playfully biting. Jade began to moan extremely loud, rubbing her body. As Lao kept on licking, Jade was getting closer to her climax. She let out a scream of pleasure and cummed in Kung Lao's face. He licked it off.

Jade was breathing heavy, and stayed laying on the rough bed. Lao escaped his prison cell, but left the door open so Jade can leave when she is rested. He wasn't sure where to go, but as long as he was away prison he would be happy. While trying to escape he found a lady wearing all white, with a big hat on. Lao figured she could be an ally, so he opened her cell.

Meanwhile in the nether-realm...

"Hsu-Hao, you have really proved yourself, as a fighter and as a sex slave." Tanya said.

Hsu-Hao bowed to his mistress.

"And now our real mission can start. In order for Shinnok to come to power, Shao Kahn must be destroyed. We have decided that the easiest way to do that is awaken the dragon King, Onaga." Tanya, continued.

"Wake up Onaga!? Are you crazy!?" Hsu-Hao shouted out of turn.

"...Yes I am. We use Onaga to destroy our enemies, then we destroy him. Be ready Hsu-Hao. Our mission starts in a few days." Tanya said before walking away.


	9. Erron Black's Encounter

Long ago, before any of the events that will lead to either the destruction or the awakening of the dragon king Onaga. The O.I.A. had to deal with a break out in their maximum security prison. A group of Black Dragon clansmen escaped and were thought to be lost, but there was one mercenary who always finds who he's looking for...Erron Black, the outworld cowboy.

He refused to get involved in anything that was going on, but when he was given the job to hunt down Jarek he had to do it. Jarek broke free of the prison and had a tremendous bounty on his head. He was told to travel to an abandoned warehouse in Earthrealm and kill every Black Dragon member there, especially Jarek.

The next day, Erron arrived at the warehouse. Out of the shadows, Kobra, one of the new Black Dragon members, attacked the mercenary with a machete. Needless to say it didn't end well for Kobra. Erron ripped the machete away from Kobra and stabbed him in the abdomen, lifting him in the air before he fell to his knees. He proceeded to stab the Black Dragon member repeatedly in the chest before breaking the machete off in his chest. Kobra fell over, slowly bleeding to death.

Walking into the warehouse, Erron noticed two of the Black Dragon members that broke out of prison, Jarek and Tasia. Without hesitation Erron Black loaded a bullet with Jarek's name on it into his revolver. He fired it and hit Jarek's hip shattering it. The bullet ricocheted up to his shoulder blade, and ricocheted one last time to exit out his shoulder and hit his jaw. Jarek died immediately.

The only people left now were Tasia and Erron Black.

Tasia got to her knees and pleaded, "Please don't kill me, I can make it worth your while."

"Unless you got a million dollars, you can kiss your life goodbye." Erron Black said with no remorse.

"But...I can...I can give you a blow job!" Tasia continued to beg.

"What?" Erron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let me show you." Tasia said seductively as she unzipped Erron's pants and started to stroke his cock.

Tasia massaged the cowboy's big cock, and played with his balls. Once he was fully erect Tasia began to swirl her tongue around the head of his penis. She continued to stroke the shaft, but started to suck tip. She continued to suck, going faster and making her way toward Erron's balls. Tasia began to deepthroat his cock and even shoved his balls in her mouth as well.

Erron was pleased, and he cummed in Tasia's mouth. She didn't swallow though, instead she kept it in her mouth. She grabbed Erron's bandanna covering his mouth and ripped it off. Tasia gave him a french kiss, causing all his cum to go down his won throat.

"Are you fucking crazy!?" Erron coughed.

"I prefer the term, freaky. Now come on dominate me!" Tasia said ripping off her clothes.

Erron grabbed her, lifted her up and pulled her in real close. Tasia wrapped her legs around him, as Erron shoved his cock in Tasia's wet pussy. He could tell, this wasn't Tasia's first rodeo with how loose she was. Erron bounced Tasia up and down on his cock. Her boobs jiggled more with every bounce. She let out multiple loud moans and shook her boobs in front of the cowboy's face.

After a few more thrust, Erron decided to put Tasia's body down but keep her legs up. Erron continued to force his cock in and out, making Tasia's head hit the floor. She still moaned with pain and pleasure. With a couple final thrust, Erron took his cock out and cummed all over, Tasia's breast.

"Well, that was an interesting bargain." Erron said, zipping up his pants.

"But I can leave now right?" Tasia asked getting up.

"Of course not, you didn't pay me." Erron replied, shoving a sand grenade into Tasia's throat. He shot the grenade with his revolver and sand began to shoot out of every one of Tasia's orifices, killing her slowly.

Erron Black returned to Outworld with the money he made for killing Jarek. He even got a bonus for taking out Tasia and Kobra. Now, he's busy waiting for his next job.


	10. Li Mei's Freedom

"What do you mean you lost Kung Lao!?" Raiden shouted in disbelief.

"Look, there was this girl and things happened. I just lost track of the crazy hat guy." Johnny Cage, defended himself.

"Pretty much all of the forces of light have gone missing the past few days, we can't allow this to keep happening." Raiden stated.

"Me and Jax, will prep for a search in Outworld," said Sonya Blade "Cage, you can stay here and look after the O.I.A."

"What, you don't trust me enough to look for them?" asked Cage.

"It's your fault Kung Lao is missing! I wouldn't be surprised if you're the reason Liu Kang, Sub-Zero, and Kitana are gone too." answered Sonya, forcing Cage to shut up.

Meanwhile in Outworld

"My people are slaves to Shao Kahn no longer!" a voice was heard from a small Outworld village.

In that village Sub-Zero and Kitana were helping a group of rebels, led by Li Mei. They weren't planning on helping Li Mei and her people, but with no way to get home they didn't have much of a choice. The group of Kahn's soldiers sent to mange the village have been wiped out and freedom was restored.

"I can not thank you enough Sub-Zero." said Li Mei "Please let me repay you."

"That's not necessary Li Mei." Said Sub-Zero.

"Please, I insist." Li Mei said, pulling Sub-Zero into an empty hut. With the two of them alone, Li Mei ripped off her shirt, exposing her breast.

"Excuse me!" Kitana interrupted. "I'm the only one who repays Sub-Zero for being rescued!"

"Ladies please." Sub-Zero tried to calm them down "There is plenty of me to go around."

The ladies smiled and began to strip for the cryomancer. Sub-Zero exposed his half erect dick as Kitana bent over. Sub-Zero lightly pushed the tip of his dick in Kitana's ass, as she began to eat Li Mei's pussy. Sub-Zero penetrated Kitana's ass with his entire cock, thrusting roughly. This caused Kitana's face to rub against Li Mei's wet cunt.

Next, the two females squished their boobs together with Sub-Zero's cock in between. They began to rub their tits all along his cock, and took turns sucking the head of it. Sometimes, they would even kiss each other with the tip of Sub-Zero's dick in between. With Sub-Zero's cock ready to burst, Li Mei deepthroated his entire dick and swallowed every last drop of his hot cum when he finnaly blew his load.

Then, Kitana laid face down on the ground while Li Mei laid on her back. Both of their vagina's were dripping wet. Sub-Zero forced his entire cock into Li Mei's wet tight pussy. At the same time, he created a dildo out of ice that was a few inches larger than his real dick and forced it all in Kitana's vagina. He thrust his cock in and out of Li Mei, while forcing the ice dildo as far as he can into Kitana. Kitana's pussy juices began to melt the ice and Sub Zero was ready to cum again. Before he can cum though, Kitana ripped his cock out of Li Mei's pussy and forced it in her own pussy. Without hesitation, Sub-Zero cummed inside Kitana.

About an hour later, Jax and Sonya show up with Kung Lao and some woman dressed in white. There was no sign of Liu Kang, but Kitana, Sub-Zero, and Li Mei followed them back to Earthrealm.


	11. Sonya's Prep

Sonya was through arguing with Johnny Cage, she left the room and began to prep for her mission to Outworld.

"Do you have any idea where we should start looking when we get there?" asked Jax.

"No, but it can't be that hard." replied Sonya.

"So how much stuff you think we should bring?' asked Jax.

"We don't need any of this crap." answered Sonya.

"Then why are we here!?" asked Jax.

"Because there is something I wanted to do before mission." Sonya spoke as she got on top of a table and posed seductively. "I want you to make love to me."

Jax said nothing, instead he just walked toward Sonya and gave her a romantic kiss. He caressed her head as he started to remove his pants. Sonya, laid on her stomach as Jax began to pound her ass with his thick dick. Sonya tried to keep her moans low while Jax was thrusting and rubbing her pussy.

Jax turned Sonya around then forced his big black cock into Sonya's tight pussy. She couldn't help herself and let out many loud moans of pleasure. Jax continued to fuck her pussy, causing Sonya to spasm and her titties to jiggle. After a few more hard thrust, Jax blew his load inside Sonya.

After getting changed, the two went through the portal to Outworld in search of their allies. As soon as they made into Outworld they can see two figures walking aimlessly. One of them was Kung Lao and the other was some woman in white.

"You ever notice how no one has protected sex around here." Kung Lao said to the woman in white.

"I really don't like to think about sex." said the woman in white.

Before she can say another word, Kung Lao ran toward Jax and Sonya. "Finally a rescue team."

"Uhhh, who's you're new friend." asked Jax.

"This is Ashrah, she is willing to help us stop Shao Kahn's plans." answered Kung Lao.

"What exactly are his plans?" Sonya asked.

"I'll explain while we look for the others." said Kung Lao.


	12. Jade's Back

"Thank you again for letting me come with you." said Li Mei.

"It's no problem." replied Sonya.

"Excuse me for a second I have to uhhh look behind that rock over there." said Sub-Zero before walking away.

"Well that was weird said Sonya.

Though it may have seemed weird, Sub-Zero had felt something behind that wrong. It was a warm tense feeling that he had to check out. After further investigation, Sub-Zero saw something that he didn't expect. Jade was there, fingering her anus. Her pussy was soaking wet and her mouth dripping with saliva. She was moaning out Kung Lao's name but went into shock when she laid eyes on Sub-Zero.

"Kuai Liang! I didn't know you were here." Jade said.

"So you and Kung Lao?" Sub-Zero said.

"So you and Kitana?" Jade replied.

"You know, you're pretty similar to Kitana and I think I can help you with what you're doing here."

"Really!?"

Sub-Zero didn't say anything as he removed his mask. He lowered his hands to Jade's buttchecks, and stretched open her asshole. He shoved his tongue in and out of Jade's ass. She moaned loudly, as she began stroking Sub-Zero's cock.

Jade laid back on the ground as Sub-Zero shoved his cock in Jade's face. He moved his mouth to her wet pussy, and they began to 69 each other. They were both immensely pleasured as Sub's pre-cum dripped down Jade's throat before he blew his entire load.

With Jade still laying on her back, Sub-Zero forced his long hard cock into Jade's pussy. She moaned with pleasure as she began to squeeze her own breasts. Her body began to spasm as Sub-Zero forced his cock in deeper with every thrust. He groaned as he came deep inside Jade's vagina. Jade laid there with her mind blown by the pleasure she received as Sub-Zero went back to his group of allies.

"There was just a few koins over there, nothing serious." Sub-Zero said when he made it back to the group.

"No offense, but your breath spells like ass." replied Kung Lao.


	13. Tanya's experience

"So Tanya, I want to know. Why did you want to be a futa when you joined Shinnok." Hsu-Hao asked.

"I've been submissive to many males in my life. I wanted to give being dominant a try." Tanya answered.

"Really, any stories you want to share about that?"

"There was this one time with a cowboy name Erron Black."

Many years ago

"These guns aren't toys Tanya!" Erron Black said.

"They aren't as fun as my toys anyways." Tanya smirked.

"Your toys?' Erron asked.

"Allow me to show you." Tanya answered.

The two walked into a room full of dildos and other sexual objects.

"This isn't what I was expecting." Erron said.

"Now that were here. We might as well use them." Suggested Tanya.

Tanya stripped down to bare skin, and laid down on the bed. She grabbed a nearby ball gag and shoved it in her mouth. Erron grabbed a pair of fuzzy handcuffed and bounded Tanya to the bed. Erron unzipped his pants and places the tip of his cock on Tanya's vagina. He rubbed the head of his penis on Tanya, making her juices leak out. He shoved the first few inches of his dick inside Tanya, she let out a few muffled moans. The cowboy forced his cock in deeper, thrusting quickly. Tanya was filled with pleasure as Erron rocked the bed. She spasmed as her eyes rolled behind her head. She tried to moan Erron's name through the gag.

Erron took his cock, soaking wet from Tanya's juices, and removed it from her pussy and shoved it in her ass. Tanya winced as her tight ass was penetrated. Erron pulled her body against him, increasing the amount of pleasure. After multiple hard thrust, Erron blew his load inside Tanya's ass. Her moans could be heard through the ball gag.

"I think I'll leave you here for later." Erron said as he walked out.

Tanya tried to scream out and break free but, her attempts proved useless.


	14. Scorpion's Teddy Bear

"Scorpion. I brought you a teddy bear." Mileena said, sounding adorable.

"I hate teddy bears." Scorpion said.

"But I worked so hard making it." Mileena said, sounding devastated.

"I'm more interested in taking something else from you." Scorpion said.

"Like what?" Mileena asked.

"Get over here and I'll show you." Scorpion answered.

Mileena walked toward Scorpion as he pulled out a sword, slicing off all of Mileena's clothes except her veil. He preferred to keep her face hidden. Mileena's breast jiggled as her clothes came off. Scorpion grabbed her tits and squeezed them hard. Mileena fell to her knees and laid on her back.

Scorpion took out his cock and forced it in Mileena's ass. He thrusts hard, causing Mileena to moan out his name. He brought out his spear and lightly rubbed it against Mileena's crotch. The cold steel of the spear making contact with Mileena's hot pussy made her moan even more.

Scorpion continued to thrust, now shoving two finger inside Mileena's pussy. She rubbed her own boobs as Scorpion watched in enjoyment. Scorpion shoved his cock in deeper, pounding harder. He ,was getting ready to climax. He shoved two more fingers into Mileena's pussy, using his other hand to pull on Mileena's nipples. Soon after, Scorpion came pumping all his cum into Mileena's ass. Mileena came a few minutes later, covering Scorpion's hand with her juices.

After his relations with Mileena, Scorpion travelled to Moloch's room. Inside he saw Hsu-hao giving Tanya a blow job, with Quan-Chi watching.

"This is ridiculous. When do we travel to Outworld to hatch the dragon egg?" Scorpion asked.

"Very soon. We are just having some well deserved relaxation before the invasion." Quan Chi answered.

"This is hell. There is no relaxation here." Scorpion stated.


	15. Special Forces Orgy

The Special Forces. One of Earthrealm's greatest defenses against the threat of Outworld and Nethherrealm. Now the moment they have all been training for is coming.

"Kung Lao. I am glad we were able to find you." Said The Thunder God Raiden, "And Johnny Cage will surely be punished for letting you get kidnapped."

"Hey, I'm the one who brought in Kira. We got tons of information from her." Johnny Cage said, trying to defend himself.

"Anyways, I would like to welcome our newest members Ashrah and Li Mei and welcome back Jade." Raider said before dismissing everyone.

All the female members went into a room to get to know eachother before heading off into the final battle.

"So...how about that Sub Zero?" Li Mei said, starting the conversation.

"Back off he's mine." Kitana replied.

"No way. He loved fucking me so much more!" Li Mei shouted back.

"Can we please not talk about sex." Ashrah interrupted.

"What's wrong? Having flashbacks of the tarkata? Don't worry you're safe, we can show you sex can't be fun." Jade said before she started nibbling on Ashrah's neck and squeezing one of the demon hunter'a boobs. Ashrah looked surprised then reluctantly started to moan. Jade slowly stripped Ashrah then started to kiss her pussy. Sonya watched, getting turned on, then started to eat out Jade's pussy.

"Alright, if you think you can fuck better. Then prove it." Kitana said as she ripped her clothes off then signalled for Li Mei to come to her. Li Mei tackled her to the ground then started to tongue kiss her and aggressively finger Kitana's pussy. Kitana slapped Li Mei's as she hard repeatedly as her pussy was being stretched.

Ashrah was blushing red as Jade's tongue massaged her pussy. She pulled on the edenian's hair then uncontrollably squirted her cum all over Jade. Ashrah laid on the ground, panting heavily, but it wasn't over. Kitana stopped Li Mei then they both made their way over to Ashrah. Kitana grabbed Ashrah's legs and made there wet pussies touch. They began to rub them together, scissoring eachother. Li Mei sat on Ashrah's face, stretching her ass cheeks so her anus was on top of Ashrah's mouth. Sonya Blade and Jade grabbed Ashrah's hands and she started to finger both of them.

All of the women were moaning loudly,being filled with ecstasy. Li Mei played with Ashrah's boobs as she ate her ass and soon they were all ready to orgasm. Li Mei's cum dripped down onto Ashrah's mouth causing her to cum with Kitana. Jade and Sonya were the last to climax as Ashrah shoved her fingers deep inside their vaginas.

All of the women were breathing heavy and covered in eachother's fluids. But most importantly they were ready to stop the alliance of Shao Kahn, The Black Dragon, and The Lin Kuei Cyborgs.


	16. Netherrealm Orgy

Tanya pet the newest member of Shao Kahn's army on the head as he choked on her massive cock. It was the former member of the Red Dragon who was killed, Hsu Hao. They were at a 'secret lair' inside Netherrealm where Shinnok's most trusted lackies go to 'relax.' This place was simply known as Moloch's Room. Moloch created this room to release his sexual urges. He was doing that now, slamming his massive blue dick into the ass of the oni known as Drahmin. Also there was Quan Chi, Shinnok's co-commander. They were getting ready to hatch the dragon egg that houses Outworld's former ruler, Onaga.

Soon, perhaps the strongest member of Shinnok's team entered the room, Scorpion. "This is ridiculous. When do we travel to Outworld to hatch the dragon egg?" He asked sounding impatient.

"Very soon. We are just having some well deserved relaxation before the invasion." Quan Chi answered.

"This is hell. There is no relaxation here." Scorpion stated.

Quan Chi rolled his eyes, "You just need a little help to calm down." The sorcerer reached over and grabbed Scorpion's pants, ripping them off.

The ninja tried to cover himself, but Quan Chi was busy stroking Scorpion's cock, making it become erect in his hand.

"Seriously Hanzo, you need to calm down." She said as she blew her loud down Hsu Hao's throat. She pushed the former Red Dragon member out the way then bent over in front of Scorpion. The ninja looked unamused, but she still backed her ass up and caused Scorpion's cock to go in her ass. Scorpion couldn't fight it, he grabbed her and started to thrust his massive penis in and out of her tight ass. She moaned out his name but was quickly silenced by Quan Chi forcing his dick in her mouth.

Moloch made his way over to them, growing tired of Drahmin's loose ass. But Hsu Hao and Drahmin had their own plans. The two of them grabbed Moloch and shoved both their cock into the oni's tight ass. Moloch was never dominated before and never though the two most submissive members of the team would be the ones to do it. Moloch actually found it kind of funny and enjoyed. Hsu Hao and Drahmin's cocks stretched his ass while he also leaned over and sucked Tanya's cock.

They all moaned, constantly switching positions. The orgy lasted for hours and they were all drenched in eachother's hot cum. It finnaly ended with Moloch and Quan Chi French kissing, Drahmin being buried by Tanya's breast, and Scorpion fingering Hsu Hao's ass while Hsu Hao jerks off Scorpion.

Shinbone then appeared inside Moloch's room and spoke. "It is time. Shao Kahn's forces are making their way to the dragon egg. The Special Forces will surely meet them there. In the middle of their battle, we will sneak in and awaken The Dragon King."


	17. The Finale

The Red Dragon Base

"Nitara and Liu Kang." Daegon, the leader of The Red Dragon clan, laughed as he saw the duo before him. "You two realize that a war is about to go down right? Yet all you're worried about is your old realm and you're just jealous of some ice ninja. I must say, that's pretty egotistical of you two."

"Do not mock us!" Liu Kang shouted.

"The reason we are here is to benefit everyone. Shao Kahn wants to destroy the egg so Onaga can never return. That's good, we let him do that. The Special Forces want to kill Shao Kahn, so we help them do that. We take out Sub Zero and make it look like an accident, then we take out Shao Kahn. The Special Forces will think The Red Dragon are heroes and leave you alone. They'll help me free Vaetturnus from OutWorld. And with Sub Zero out of the picture, Kitana will be sure to run to your arms Liu Kang." Nitara explained.

"That plan is completely convoluted and stupid...I like it."

Meanwhile at The Lair of The Dragon Egg

The Special Forces and the rest of The Defenders of Light started to make their way to The Egg. Raiden was leading the charge with Kung Lao, Sonya Blade, Sub Zero, Ashrah, Jax, Kitana, Johnny Cage, Li Mei, and Jade following closely behind. Shao Kahn noticed them coming and readied his forces. Baraka, Shang Tsung, Sindel and Ermac ran after them. Kano, Kabal, and Jarek from The Black Dragon got their weapons ready. Lastly, Smoke, Noob, Cyrax, and Sektor from the Lin Kuei protected Shao Kahn. Liu Kang and Nitara waited in the shadows with the rest of The Red Dragon. They were ready to put their plan into action. It likely would have worked if it wasn't for something nobody planned on.

The fight between The Special Forces and Shao Kahn's army has begun, distracting them from the flash of light that had appeared near the egg. When the light faded, Shinnok was there with Quan Chi, Scorpion, Moloch, Tanya, Drahmin, and Hsu Hao. Tanya was holding a chain and on the other end was Reptile, though he was unconscious. The Egg reacted to Reptile's presence. Energy cascaded around it, causing it to slowly crack. A beam of energy ripped out from inside and lanced into Reptile. His world was filled with roaring power as his squamous body was twisted and transformed. Shinnok's plan was complete. The Dragon King has returned and the destruction of the realms will commence.


End file.
